She's a dream
by Beatrizg
Summary: Es mi primera historia... inspirada en la canción She's a dream de los BSB... no sean tan duras conmigo... M por posibles lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia tiene tiempo rondándome por la cabeza, mi inspiración parte de una canción de la que me encanto desde el primer momento que la escuche " She's a dream" de los BackStreet Boys. Que tan larga sea, no lo sé, ya veré como me sale.

Prologo

Otra noche, otra ciudad, tantos rostros, tantas chicas gritando mi nombre, simplemente no hayo la manera de adaptarme a este mundo… si porque este es el mundo al que decidí pertenecer para seguir mi sueño; mi sueño cantar, que mi música este en el top de lo mejor que miles de personas las coreen cada noche en cada local que lleno, pero hay un precio a pagar por todo esto, y es que mi vida privada, no existiera.

Pero sé que cada vez que vuelvo de una gira, tengo un lugar donde esconderme de esos fotógrafos; donde puedo reunirme con mi familia, mis amigos de la infancia (de los cuales me quedan poco) o mejor dicho dos Jasper y Emmet los cuales son como mis hermanos, los que cuando la fama estuvo a punto de subírseme a la cabeza me aterrizaron y anclaron mis pies en la tierra (cosa que en secreto les estaré eternamente agradecidos) ese lugar donde me puedo sentir normal es el pueblo donde crecí, Forks.

Que tontos han sido los fotógrafos al creer que abandonaría mi hogar (mi escondite), para vivir en las grandes ciudades de USA, pero no simplemente cuando quiero respirar me escondo acá, en este humilde pueblo que fue abandonado por los rayos del Sol, donde soy alguien mas no una celebridad, mi nombre por cierto es Edward Collen tengo 25 años, y solo quiero encontrar una chica de verdad una chica de en sueño.


	2. Regresando a Casa

Cap. I Regresando a Casa

Hoy vuelvo a casa, luego de haber pasado los últimos dos años de mi vida sirviendo como voluntaria en Africa en un programa de salud, que apenas lo vi mis primero días de graduada de educación no me lo pensé y simplemente le avise a mi padre Chalie y a mis mejores amigas Alice y Angela, los cuales en un principio no estuvieron mi de acuerdo, pero no me importo al mes estaba en un avión para cumplir uno de mis sueños. Mi nombre Isabela Swan, "Bella" para los amigos, tengo 25 años y hoy regreso a mi hogar

Pero ahora estaba de regreso como una personas más madura, con una perspectiva distintas de las cosas, lo que vi en estos dos últimos años me dio a entender lo bendecida que fui a tener a mi padre a mi lado preocupándose por mí, pese a que mi madre nos abandono cuando apenas era una niña de 3 años y no volvió jamás.

Estoy a punto de aterrizar en mi última parada antes de llegar a mi hogar Forks, el vuelo desde Paris a Seattle había sido extremadamente largo y agotados, pero solo quería llegar a casa.

Había decidió que mientras me acoplada mi nuevo trabajo y conseguía una pequeña casa viviría con mi padre, que en sus propias palabras – Tu habitación esta exactamente igual desde el día en que te marchaste para la universidad y sabes que siempre seras bienvenida en casa – esas fueron las palabras que dijo el día que le comunique que regresaba a casa, palabras de un hombre que no era muy dadas a ellas, pero supongo que el estar tanto tiempo distanciados era el factor clave.

Para mis amigas Alice y Angela era un secreto mi regreso, pero es que solo quiera ver la expresión de sus rostros cuando me vieran las había extrañado un monto.

-Les informamos a los Sres. Pasajeros que estamos a punto de aterrizar por lo que les pedimos que se coloquen sus cinturones y pongan sus asientos de forma correcta— Esas palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad… estaba a minutos de ver a mi padre. El aterrizaje fue perfecto, sin ningún inconveniente como el resto de vuelo, migración fue cosa de minutos, pero al llegar a erea donde buscar mi equipaje, todo era un caos, había muchos fotógrafos y periodistas. Pensé en es - pobre chico- digo chigo porque vi como tres hombres extremadamente grandes casi lo arrastraban y lo sacaban de ese embrollo, pero volviendo a mis asuntos pude ver mi equipaje lo tome y empecé a arrástralo hasta el área de espera.

Entre toda esa gente se encontraba mi padre sujetando globos que decían "bienvenida a casa"; cori hacia sus brazos como niña pequeña.

-Mi Bella – fueron las palabras de mi padre apenas mi tuvo entre sus brazos- Mi niña cuanta falta me hiciste.

Mientras yo con lagrimas en los ojos – Papa yo también te extrañe, pero ya regreso y no pienso moverme para ningún lado.

Vamos a casa, que acá hay mucha gente – señalo mi padrea- aparte te tengo una sorpresa en casa.

Papa quedamos en que ni Alice ni Angela sabrían de mi regreso- dije yo soltando el abrazo.

Tranquillas que ellas ignoran que tú te encuentras en la misma ciudad que ella, probablemente estén esperan tu llamada de todos los domingo- en el momento que mi padre dijo eso, tuve una excelente idea; ese par se juntaba sabados tras sabado para esperar mi llamada y este fin de semana tocaba llamar a la casa de Alice, de la cual tenía la dirección exacta, pues la enana de mi amiga no había movido su dirección desde que estábamos en la universidad.

Gracias por la idea- el domingo me regreso a Seattle para darles la sorpresa (apenas erajueves).

El trayecto a casa era largo, pero estaba igual a como lo recordaba todo excesivamente verde, muchos árboles y en la entrada de Forks el mismo letrero de bienvenida.

-Estoy segura que ese letrero es el mismo desde que tenía 10 años- le dije a mi papa.

-Si es el mismo no ha habido necesitad de cambiarlo desde aquel choque- señalo mi padre… claro el sabia todo sobre Forks no por nada era el jefe de la policía, en un pueblo donde casi nunca ocurría nada extraordinario y le permitía vivir la vida tranquila que siempre soñó.

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba exactamente igual. A como lo deje hace dos años, cuando me vine a despedir de mi padre para vivir la gran aventura. La habitación de mi niñez y adolescencia estaba igual, exceptuando por algunas cajas que deje acá luego de acabar la universidad, pues no podría llevar todos mis amados libros de a mi viaje.

-Bella- me llamo mi padre- podrías bajar un momento.

-Ya bajo – baje las escaleras y me encontré a mi padre al pie de ellas.

Acompáñame hasta el garaje tu sorpresa esta ahí- lo seguí y dentro de ella había el auto con el que siempre había soñado un Audi 5 color azul.

(mi padre era un hombre muy trabajador y a pesar de haber heredado mucho dinero por parte de sus padres, era poco el que utilizaba casi la totalidad del mimo estaba invertido en varias empresas a las cuales poco hiba y las cuales les generaba mucha ganancia; normalmente cuando utilizaba ese dinero era para cumplirme algún capricho, el pensaba que con lo que ganaba como jefe de policía era suficiente)

Gracias! Papa no tendrías que haberte molestado- le dije al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo hasta la puerta de conductor- simplemente perfecto.

Sé que cuanto te gusta tu independencia y que pronto buscaras un lugar en donde independizarte, pero te digo desde ya que no hay ningún tipo de apuro- dijo con calma- todo llegara a su tiempo.

Luego de eso, fuimos a la cocina, preparamos algo ligero y nos fuimos a dormir, mañana seria un día muy largo había mucho que hacer.

Las primeras luces del día llegaron, el astro rey brillada por su ausencia, sería un día nublado, lo normal de acá. Mi padre ya había salido para la estación, me levante de la cama, tome una ducha de los mas relajante para estirar los músculos, baje a la cocina y encontré una nota de mi padre:

_Bella, me llamaron temprano de la estación ha surgido un problema,_

_Nos vemos en la noche._

_Charlie_

Tome un rápido desayuno, pero todo un manjar comparado al que estaba acostumbrada de mis días de voluntaria, y salí corriendo para el hospital, ya que por vía telefónica y con mis referencias de la ONG a la que trabaja por dos años pude conseguir una entrevista con el Director de Hospital de Forsk, ya tenía claro cuales era mis prioridades a partir de este momento me dedicaría a culminar mi especialización sería pediatra, mi amor por los niños era muy grande.

Salí de casa en un nuevo y flamante carro, mi padre sí que tenía buenos gustos. Amaba este carro era perfecto; llegue al hospital estaba todo en el mismo lugar, poco eran las cosa nuevas que había por este lugar. Al llegar a recepción pregunte por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y me señalaron como llegar hasta su oficina al llegar me encontré a nada más y nada menos que a una antigua compañera de secundaria Jessica Stanley.

Jessica, como estas? Muchos años sin verte- la salude de la manera más normal posible, aunque por dentro me moría de la risa, esta mujer era la clase de chica que te hacia la vida todo un infierno en el instituto - La última vez que nos vimos no fue en la graduación? – seguramente cuando le contara esto a Alice estallaría de la risa.

-Isabela?- la cara de ella no tenia precio- que gusto en volver a verte; tienes cita con el Dr. Cullen?-

Si el me espera para una entrevista, me interesa la vacante de Pediatría- dije mientras tomaba asiento

Cierto tu padre no para de hablar de lo grandiosa que es su hija medico- me puse de colores, no sabía que Charlie estuviera tan orgulloso de mi- no para de hablar de ti.

Buenos días- dijo un hombre al entrar a la sala, alto rubio de ojos claros, aparentaba unos 40 muchos o 50 y pocos; muy guapo por cierto- Tu debes ser Isabela Swan?- dijo refiriéndose a mi- Disculpa la demora solo que en cuando desperté en casa había una agradable sorpresa, sígueme a mi oficina, que nadie nos moleste Jessica.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y me dio paso, al entrar pude ver que el decorado de esta era magnifica. – Toma asiento – dijo mientras bordeaba su escritorio y tomaba asiento.

Dr. Cullen es un placer conocerlo al fin – dije de manera más educada, a quien posiblemente pronto sería mi jefe – apenas acabo de regresa de áfrica y ya estoy ansiosa por empezar, quiero culminar esta especialización.

Veo que no se anda por las ramas, me gusta eso, pero dejémonos de formalismo y llámame Carlisle – dijo que una bella sonrisa que seguramente de joven habría propinado que muchas mujeres cayeran a sus pies – tus referencias son magnificas, y te notifico desde este momento ya formas parte de nuestro cuerpos de médicos, pude constatar todas tus referencias y son magnificas, serias como el hijo que siempre soñé, solo que el mío se dedico a su pasión la música.

-Entonces esto quiere decir que tengo el empleo- pregunte nerviosa

-Claro, comienzas en una semana, para que te de tiempo de instalarte, me imagino que hay personas que deseas visitar que tienes tiempo que no ves- dijo en tono muy paternal recordándome a Charlie

- Si mis amigas aun no saben que he llegado, pondrán el grito en el cielo por no haberles avisado, pero es que seguramente me habrían raptado y habría manera de escaparse para venir a esta entrevista.

Buenos Isabela? – Bella lo corregí al momento- entonces Bella, nos vemos no este lunes si no el próximo disfruta de tus días.

Tropecé con alguien a la Salida del hospital, mas no le di importancia y seguí hacia donde había dejado estacionado mi carro, me dirigí hacia la comisaria para darle la buena nueva a mi padre y saludar algunas personas que fueron importantes durante toda mi vida y que a muchas tenía desde que partí para la universidad sin ver.

En la comisaria todo seguí igual, es como si el tiempo no pasara por ahí, al verme con una gran sonrisa mi padre supo que había obtenido el puesto.

-Felicidades hija te lo mereces- decía lleno de orgullo

- Bella ignóralo- dijo alguien que enseguida reconocí Taylor otro compañera del instituto pero que a deferencia de Jessica siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos- Solo esta feliz porque vas a pasar una temporada cerca de casa.

- Lo tengo claro- dije feliz de quedarme un tiempo cerca de mi padre y amigos.

Salí de la comisaria rumbo a la casa, aun no me había acostumbrado al cambio de horario por lo que me fui a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día llego de emociones y el reencuentro con las dos locas más importantes de mi vida


	3. Necesito Escapar

Necesito Escapar

POP Edward

Necesitaba escapar de Los Ángeles, mi tour a nivel nacional había culminado, necesitaba paz, necesitaba conectarme con los míos, todo estaba planeado ir de incognito hasta el aeropuerto, con mi kit para estos casos una buena gorra, pero nunca la misma, y también unos grandes lentes de sol con un suéter con capucha.

Muchos chicos sueñan con tener mi vida, que mas puedo decir yo hace un par de años también aheleaba ser una súper estrella, pero no pensé en las consecuencias. Esas con la que tengo que vivir día tras día. Para no llamar la atención no iría en el mismo vuelo de Jasper y Emmett; tomaría otro.

Pero no contaba con que alguien me vería en los Ángeles mientras tomaba mi vuelo, y al llegar a Seattle todo fue un caos, pues no solo estaban mis fans a los cuales de debía todo, y por ellos que seguía en pie, también estaba los insufribles reporteros quienes siempre lo estropeaban todo. Pasar migración fue cosa sencilla con esto de ser súper estrella "Gran ventaja" pienso con ironía, pero ya en la zona para tomar mi equipaje me tope con lo que me esperaba afuera, tuve que pedir al personas de seguridad del aeropuerto que me ayudaran a Salir, pues no llevaba conmigo ningún personal de seguridad.

Juro que quise detenerme para tomarme fotos con algunas chicas que estaban ahí, pero los de seguridad me dijeron que era imposible así que solo les puede regalar una sonrisa de disculpa, y dejar que me arrastraran hasta el vehículo que me habían enviado a recogerme…

Lo más difícil ya había pasado, ahora ya dentro de la seguridad del vehículo, James mi chofer me llevo hasta el apartamento señuelo, en donde me quedaba solo un rato para escapar o cuando necesitaba hacer algunas diligencias en la ciudad…. Luego huía por la puerta de servicio con un auto modesto mi preciado Volvo el cual fue lo primero que me compre al firmar mi contrato; Y digo modesto, pues en comparación con mi nuevo Aston Martin "vanquish", es menos llamativo.

Faltan poco para sentirme libre, no los había avisado a mis padres que iría de visita, pero es que gustaba ver sus rostros cuando simplemente me dejaba caer por la casa, para ellos yo siempre era bienvenido. Mi madre Esme era simplemente la persona más dulce del planeta, nunca en mi niñez me pudo imponer un castigo, ese era trabajo de mi padre Carlisle que actualmente y luego de muchos esfuerzos era el director del hospital de Forks.

Llegamos al departamento…

-Gracias James- dije despidiéndome de mi chofer- cualquier cosa te aviso al celular.

Nos vemos Sr. Que disfrute estos días con su familia – dijo mientras detenía el auto- mándele recuerdo a sus padres de mi parte – y es que mientras yo no estaba en la ciudad James quedaba a la entera disposición de mis padres, ya sea para acompañar a mi madre mientras venia de compras o cuando tenían algún evento muy importantes y no les apetecía conducir.

Subí al departamento era de ensueño, todo era obra de mi madre, quien con su exquisito gusto me ayudo a seleccionarlo y también a decorarlo, deje junto a la puerta, fui a mi habitación tome otra maleta y empaque en ella justo lo necesario para pasar una temporada con mis padres… y es que tenía 4 meses de vacaciones las más largas en estos 5 años.

Ya era muy tarde, y sería muy estúpido si tomara la carretera a estas horas, lo mejor sería madrugar mañana para ver si aun podría conseguir a mi padre en casa antes de que fuera para el hospital. A las 5 am sonó el despertador, me canvie con lo primero que tome en del closet, me lave cara y diente, en la despensa tome unas galletas, Tome de las llaves de mi volvo, y baje hasta el sótano de servicio en donde estaba mi auto, como extrañaba conducirlo.

-Hola nene, ya papa esta de regresa y vamos camino a casa- pensaran que estoy loco pero este auto era mi bebe, fue el fruto de mi trabajo y estaba muy orgulloso de el, aparte que siempre soñé con tener uno de estos.

Salí por la parte trasera del edificio, los chicos no llegarían a casa de mis padres hasta dentro de unas semanas, pues cada uno iba a visitar sus casa y poner cosas al día, el camino hacia Forks era el mimo, no había cambiado para nada, luego de conducir tres horas sin parar, estaba justo a la entrada del pueblo. En 10 min estaría en casa de mis padres… como los extrañaba.

Nuestra casa se encontraba al otro extremo del pueblo, y no es que quedara a simple vista, había que tomar de la vía principal un pequeño camino de servicio y luego de 5 min te topabas con la casa.

Trate de no hacer mucho ruido con el vehículo, eran apenas las 8.30 de la mañana, seguro mi padre aun estaba pues el se iba para el hospital a las 9. Seguro estarían desayunando.

Baje del auto toque el timbre y espera que abrieran la puerta, yo tenía mis llaves, pero sabía que era mejor así, unos instantes después, mi padrea abrió la puerta y en cuento me vio:

-Hijo, porque no avistes que llegabas hoy- dijo mi padre Carlisle muy emocionada- Esme ven a ver quien esta se visita.

-No les avise, pues ya n seria sorpresa- dije mientras le daba un abraso a mi adre y a quien solté a penas vi a mi madre… -te extrañado un montón- le dije a mi madre mientras la abrazada y despegaba sus pies del suelo.

-Yo también hijo, no sabes la falta que me hace tenerte cerca- dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Bueno mejor pasemos a desayunar que muero de hambre, miren que esta vez no se desharán tan fácil de mi….- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina- que es lo que huelo..- dije mientras entrabamos a la cocina.

-Pues veras hijo hoy sentía añoranza de ti y decidí preparar tu desayuno favorito- dijo Esme sonriente.

Eso quiere decir que desayunaremos Waffles, mm que delicia- mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, y mari la chica de servicio de mis padres no servía el desayuno.

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras- pregunto Carlisle.

-De momento 4 meses, luego me pondré a trabajar sobre mi próximo disco así que espero nos aburrirlos pronto.- estaba feliz de estar en casa.

Tu no molestas hijo- dijo mi Esme y continuamos desayunando y poniéndonos al día.

-Buenos familia, como quisiera quedarme, pero con el joven llegó sin previo aviso, tengo una entrevista para el cargo de pediatría, y ya voy tarde para ella.- dijo mi padre.

Bueno, te busco mas tarde en el hospital para almorzar juntos- le dije a mi padre mientras el salía del comedor.

El resto de la mañana estuve con mi madre, como extrañaba estar con ella, mientras acomodaba sus jardín, ella adoraba sus rosas, era lo más sagrado para ella después de su familia. Ella preguntaba cosas con respecto a la gira y como buen hijo yo respondía.

Cerca del medio día Esme iba saliendo para un almuerzo con sus amigas, el cual le insistí que no cancelara, ellos tenían una vida aparte de la mía y no era justo que la dejaran de lado, mientras yo partía hacia el hospital para almorzar con Carlisle.

El camino del hospital estaba igual, no había muchos cambios… esto era parte del encanto del pueblo, las cosas difícilmente cambiaran, podrían haber mejoras, mas no cambios drásticos.

Llegue al hospital y estacione en la zona de visitantes, y iba un poco distraído mientras me dirigía a la recepción, pues no sabía cómo llegar a la nueva oficina, pero antes justo en la puerta me tropecé con una chica y evite que estas cayera, soltó un simple disculpas y continuo con su camino, pero la puede ver y era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Quede prendado y espera que en el tiempo que estuviera acá volver a encontrarla, simplemente quede prendado.

Luego de preguntar por la oficina de mi padre, llegue sin mucha dificultad, en la puerta estaba una chica que de seguro de haber cursado mis estudios acá, en vez de una escuela especializada en música, hubiese sido compañera de clases… intentaba ser provocativa pero no era de mi agrado…

-Puede decirle al Dr. Cullen que su hijo lo espera- le dije ya que en ningún momento se digno a preguntar que necesitaba.

-En un momento – tomo el teléfono y un instante después mi padre ya estaba saliendo y me dirigía junto con el al área del cafetín.

Bueno chicas, espero que de verdad les este gustando cómo va la historia, las cosas de momento van a ir saltando de Edward a Bella, hasta que llegue un punto en que serán uno solo…

Espero sus comentarios


	4. El Reencuentro

El Reencuentro

POP BELLA

El día sábado me levante muy temprano, incluso antes de que Charlie se levantara para ir de pesca, aun en pijama baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y poder darle una sorpresa…

-Vaya Bella y yo que pensaba tomar algo ligero- dijo Charlie apenas puso un pie en la cocina y vio sobre nuestra pequeña mea jugo, café, pan tostado y algunas frutillas picadas- Esto me sentara estupendo, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta cocina- apunte.

-El día que encuentres a la persona que será tu esposo, será todo un afortunado- dijo alabando como cosa rara en el mi comida.

-Ja! Deja mi vida amorosa es paz... No tuve tiempo para ella ni durante la universidad y mucho menos en África- dije señalando mi escasa vida amorosa y pensando que aun con 25 años sigo siendo virgen- vamos que seguro Billy te espera.

-Está bien, no me corras de mi propia casa- dijo intentando parecer molesto- Por cierto ¿cuantos días, estarás por Seattle?

-Ni idea seguramente las chicas me tendrán raptada, lo que si tengo claro es que tengo que estar en el hospital el lunes de la próxima semana.

-Bueno divierte y saludos a las muchachas y recuérdales que en esta casa siempre serán bienvenidas- dijo mi padre con cariño, el las adoraba, decía que cuando nos juntábamos parecíamos una sola; mientras decía esto iba tomando todos sus implementos para pescar y mientras abría la puerta de la casa- Cuídate Bells, no quiero perderte ahora que regresaste.

Luego de este desayuno subo a mi habitación, acomode mi cama y busque entre mis antiguas cosas una pequeña maleta para poner ropa para al menos unos 5 días, estaba segura que antes no regresaría y si me faltaba algo seguramente Alice con lo adicta a la ropa que era lo tendría; tome una ducha rápida pues no quería seguir dándole más largas. Tome de mis closet una camisa de mangas largas con cuadros morados y negros, unos jeans de tubo negros y mis inseparables converse negros, me aplique un maquillaje sencillo y estaba lista... tome mi bolso junto con mi pequeña maleta y salí de casa.

El viaje hasta Seattle me tomo alrededor de 3 horas, pero no me importo estaba muy ansiosa… eran apenas las 11 de la mañana y ya estaba en la ciudad, las chicas esperaban mi llamada para el medio día, ya que era la hora que más se acomodaba a la diferencia horaria… por lo que tenía una hora para llegar a la dirección de Alice y llevar acabo mi plan.

Estacione frente al edificio donde vivía Alice, tenia 15 minutos, por lo que me baje tome mi bolso y maleta; salude al portero pero continúe mi caminó, tome el ascensor y marque el 5 piso… recordaba perfectamente cuanto nos costó encontrar el departamento ideal para Alice ninguno se adecuaba para lo que ella quería; pero al momento que puso un pie en este, se enamoro. Cuanto estuve frente a su puerta puede escuchar desde afuera a quienes serian mis mejores amigas, tome mi celular del mi bolso y marque al numero de su casa, no quería arruinar la sorpresa y apenas marcaba la salid de la casa toque el timbre…

Una apurada Ángela abrió la puerta, mientras Alice tomaba la llamada y lo único que pude decir en aquel momento fue – SORPRESA!

-No lo puedo creer regresaste- fue lo único que dijo Ángela antes de lazarse a mis brazos mientras Alice se quedaba estática frente a la puerta con el teléfono en la mano.

-Isabela, eres tú?- pregunto Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos, las mismas que corrían por los míos- de verdad volviste, estos no es una alucinación.

-Si Alice volví para quedarme- dije mientras Ángela me soltaba y iba hasta mi amiga y nos fundimos en un bonito abraso.

-Es que simplemente no te lo creo que estés de regreso; apenas la semana pasaba hablamos y nos dijiste que no sabias para cuando.

-Lose, es que quería darles una sorpresa- dije mientras Ángela cerraba la puerta y las tres tomábamos asientos en los cómodos sillones de la sala- tengo dos meses preparando mi regreso, mi padre apenas se entero hace dos semanas, y llegue el jueves.

-Cómo es posible que tengas dos días por acá y apenas nosotras nos enteramos- dijo Ángela sorprendida – Es que no sabes la fiesta de bienvenida que te habríamos planeado.

-Por eso mismo, no se los dije, no quiera ninguna fiesta, y aparte tenía que presentarme ayer en una entrevista de trabajo; voy a poder terminar mi especialización de pediatría en el Hospital de Forks.

-Entonces solo te tendremos hasta el lunes- diji Alice con un su puchero marca Alice.

-Pues en ese punto se equivocan, disponen de mi hasta el próximo domingo; pues es el lunes de la próxima semana que tengo que presentarme en el hospital…

-esto es genial- dijo Ángela – nosotras pensábamos tomarnos unos días que tenemos acumulados del trabajo y ya sabemos en qué lo vamos a emplear- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, chocando sus manos en Alice

-Ustedes y sus planes me siguen dando miedo

Bueno, chics, acá les dejo un capítulo más, espero sus comentarios…

Será que los merezco…

Les dejo dos capítulos, ya que probablemente no suba nada hasta la próxima semana…


End file.
